Love Me Cancerously
by AmIValid2
Summary: After being sent away to live out a short life in a hospital room located in Amerca, Japanese born Ueno Midori beats the odds. However, after reclaiming her life from knocking on death's door, she is not the same. Who she was is not who she is now, she's changed but Iwatobi has stayed the same. And so has a certain green-eyed boy.
1. One

**I do not own _Free!_**

* * *

 _"Come on, Mi-chan! We're gonna miss it!"_

 _"I'm going as fast as I can, Ma-kun!"_

 _His laughter was high and full of happiness. "You always say you can outrun me."_

 _"Well... I- I'm wearing my unlucky shoes."_

 _As the little boy stopped at the base of the tree, the little girl came up right behind him panting from trying to keep up. The tree they stood under was large. It stretched out far before them and the branches were raised toward the skies, almost like they were trying to reach the heavens. Pieces of wood had been hammered into the trunk creating a ladder to ascend the tree. The sun was near to setting on the horizon, the sky behind them darkening with each moment._

 _"We have to hurry," he said. "We can't miss it!"_

 _"We're gonna make it, Ma-kun," the little girl replied while starting to climb. "Don't worry."_

 _"I hope so..."_

 _They climbed the tree, sticks and leaves brushing against their backs and arms. It wasn't long before they reached the middle of the mass of green where a plank of wood rested securely to make a platform. There the two children sat excitedly, the little boy parting some of the branches to the side opening a view of their town. Houses lined the hilly streets, power lines zig-zagging the land. And in the distance, there lay the ocean spreading for as for as they could see. The perfect view for a sunset._

 _As the sun touched the earth, colors of reds and oranges and blues splashed the sky. It reflected against the glistening water, leading a path to the shore and dancing on the roofs of the houses. It was soft, yet seemed to speak so loudly with its vibrancy._

 _The little girl stared in awe, her body leaning forward as to get closer to the beauty of what was upon them. However, the little boy was not staring at the scenery before them, but at the girl that sat beside him. Her gray eyes looked just like the ocean, blue with orange speckled into them. Her long black hair rested softly on her back, a few strands hanging on the side of her face. She had a nose full of freckles and cheeks chubby from her young age. He didn't think that anything could match her beauty, not even the world the gods were painting before them._

 _She turned to him suddenly, his eyes widening and face reddening from being caught staring. Though she seemed to have not noticed as she breathed, "It's so pretty, Ma-kun! I don't think I'll ever get used to this!"_

 _"Y-Yeah," he stammered, "Me neither..."_

 _She gave him a close-eyed smile before opening them, "Thank you."_

 _"For what Mi-chan?"_

 _"For bringing me to see this one last time..."_

 _He looked down saddened, remembering then why he brought her to the tree. She was dying of cancer and the best hospital for her to go and live the rest of her short life was in North America. That night would be her last night there in Japan. The last night where he would be able to see her._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Don't be sad, Ma-kun, everything will be okay."_

 _"But... You're leaving, and then you're leaving again but for good."_

 _She turned her head to put her face under his, "But I'll still be here."_

 _He picked his head up as did she._

 _"What do you mean you'll still be here?"_

 _She poked his chest with her finger, "I'll be right here!"_

 _The little boy stared at her before hugging her, a tear slipping from his eye. She smiled as she put her arms around him._

 _"I'm going to miss you," he whispered into her hair. It smelled of strawberries._

 _She giggled, "I'm going to miss you too."_

 _They pulled apart from each other._

 _"You won't ever forget me, will you," she asked him._

 _"Never," he replied._

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."  
_

* * *

Gray eyes stared at a white ceiling, a ceiling fan spinning spreading cool air about the room. A window was open to the right, allowing the sounds of birds and other daily sounds to waft in through the outdoors. The smell of grass filled the room with its fragrance.

"Midori-chan, make sure to eat breakfast before you head to school," a woman's voice said from behind the door.

The girl didn't respond but continued to stare at the ceiling. Eventually she sighed and turned her head, and started to examine her room. It was dull. The walls were white, the floorboards the usual brown color. Nothing was on the walls, no pictures or artifacts placed on the dresser or shelves. Boxes littered the room, all of them closed. The only thing that seemed to add character to the bedroom was a uniform hanging from her door on a hook.

Midori eventually got up from lying on the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After she finished up her bathroom activities she got dressed in her school uniform. She went to the kitchen where food was placed on the table.

"Are you excited to start your new year, Midori-chan," a woman asked. She was petite, with a slim face and small figure. At first glace, she seemed very young, however, the slight wrinkles by her eyes indicated otherwise. Sleek black hair was pulled back into a simple bun, a pen was inserted diagonally through it.

"I suppose," Midori shrugged. She sat at the table, though she had not gathered anything to eat.

"Well, I am," Ayaka smiled. "It's the first time we've been here since we left, but I'm sure everything is the same as before."

The young girl did not say anything as she leaned back in her chair. Her mother was right. It had been a while, yet everything seemed to look the same. The same streets, the same house, the same white walls, the same creaking floor boards... But not everything can stay the same.

"It'll be great! I can start up my garden again, we can go fishing on the weekends, we can go visit your grandmother! You know, your father has really missed her, though you're the one she's missed out of all of us," her mother laughed. "Oh! And we can see the Tachi-"

"I have to get to school," Midori interrupted while standing up from the table.

"Oh... Of course, honey. I made you a bento for you to take to school..."

Midori ignored her mother as she grabbed an apple and walked off. Slipping on her shoes, she picked up her book bag and left the house.

It wasn't long until the grey eyed girl fell into the mass of students heading to the same school as her. Some were walking in groups of friends, laughing and talking; and there were others, like her, that were walking alone, but not minding the solitude. The cream colored building came into view, students rummaging about with flyers and greetings littered the school grounds.

It made Midori nervous, and she generally wasn't a very nervous person. She was a confident and quiet person, not timid and frightened by her surroundings. However, it was her first time going back to public school in years. She wasn't quite sure what to do, especially after being gone for so long. It'd been a while. For public school, student body, Japan... Iwatobi. But mostly for-

A solid object slammed into her side and she, along with said object, fell to the ground. She rubbed her palms against the fabric of her brown skirt then looked at the damage that was inflicted. They were red and slightly scratched up, but it was nothing that couldn't heal that day. Content, or as content as she could be after being rammed into, she looked at the offender.

A blond boy was pouting and rubbing his knee.

"Ow," he whimpered. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up. Curious magenta eyes met annoyed grey eyes.

"Ah- I'm so sorry!" he apologized bowing his head. "I was in a hurry and I didn't see you! I'm sorry!"

"I didn't know humans were so hard to see," she snapped.

"It's just that I-," he paused. "Do I know you?"

Midori rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. And don't try go around the fact that you threw me into the ground."

"You look familiar."

"Ugh! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Getting up from the floor, Midori dusted herself off. The blond haired boy followed suit.

"Hmm, I don't think I know anyone who is that pale though-"

"And I need to get to class. So, if you'll excuse me, bye."

The young boy didn't get to respond as the young girl had already walked passed him. She couldn't be bothered to be polite. She just wanted to get to class and get the day over with. She didn't need for this to be the restart of her life. She needed it to go by smoothly and without much excitement or drama.

* * *

After attending the opening ceremony, Midori made her way to her classroom. Students quickly chose their seats. The back rows were the first to go, leaving the middle and the front of the class. The young girl not wanting to sit in the front chose a seat available in the middle. The homeroom teacher, a young lady with short brown hair and eyes, introduced herself to the class. Already whispers were thrown about the room. Amakata-sensei, or Ama-chan as some of the students decided to address her as, heard the unwanted attention and decided to direct it to the students.

Introductions. One-by-one each student would stand and introduce themselves. Name, likes, dislikes, aspirations, and the like were all said.

Midori stood up as the boy next to her sat down.

"Ueno Midori. I live with my mom and dad, and hope to have a younger sibling one day. I like painting and reading. I don't like loud noises or the color white. I'm not sure what I would like to be yet, but I know I would like to go to college after high school. I hope to have a great year with all of you," she introduced and bowed afterwards. She sat down and then the introductions continued on. However, Midori had already tuned out what was being said throughout the class. She knew she would get to learn the names of everyone as the week progressed, but she hoped she didn't need to become friends with anyone. It wasn't that she didn't want friends. She just wasn't sure how to have them. She spent most of her life by herself or with her parents. Rarely would she hang out with other kids her age. More often than not she hung around children younger than she.

"Hi, my name is Tachibana Makoto," giggles erupted around the room.

However for Midori, she felt her heart beat pick up a little. _Tachibana Makoto._ Could it really be?

"I like cats and chocolate covered strawberries. I'm not sure what I dislike," he laughed. "I hope to possibly get a job that works will children. I hope to get to know you all and have a good year!"

Midori turned to look at the boy who just spoke. He was bowing, but when he stood up straight, their eyes met. Her gray eyes widened while his sparkled back, a genuinely happy smile spreading softly across his face. The young girl was quick to look away.

 _No._

* * *

 **Edited 8/3/17**


	2. Two

**I do not own _Free!_**

* * *

Tachibana Makoto was many things. He was tall, handsome, kind, polite... And most definitely humble, playing down all of his wonderful traits. He was also rather smart and could read people smoothly, though that might have been because his best friend was not one to outwardly display his feelings.

With a combination of his social skill and ability to read the most minor shifts in the most introverted person he knew, Makoto was quick to pick out a withdrawn, pale girl in one glance around the room from his seat in the back. She was a little on the short side with such a small frame he thought she'd shatter in pieces at the slightest movement. But he also knew exactly who she was.

Her hair was shorter from the last time he saw her, granted it was many years ago- with it cut close to her head and the black color dull. She also didn't have her ivory complexion and he couldn't make out any freckles from where he was seated.

Makoto felt his heart lunge out of his chest before slamming back into him. His mother had told him that the Ueno family was moving back, that their only daughter was okay and would be attending the same school as him. It wasn't a surprise to see her, but it still took his breath away to have her so close.

So when he finished with his introductions and Midori turned back to look at him, he felt a surge of happiness overtake him and felt it form itself into a smile on his face.

* * *

 _'No, it can't be him! I don't_ want _it to be him.'_

Midori could feel her body go cold all over. She knew, she really did, that she'd have to face him again. Iwatobi was not big and the likelihood of running into him was 100% assured. What she didn't expect was to have the same class as him!

When she first heard the name 'Tachibana Makoto' uttered, she didn't want to believe it. That maybe her ears were playing tricks on her. But hearing him describe himself, turning around and looking into those green eyes of his… He looked different, bigger. Definitely bigger. But his eyes- his soft, kind eyes were the same.

The last few introductions continued as Midori tuned them out. She didn't want to be there, didn't want to feel the unwavering gaze of her best childhood friend on her back trying to find answers. She didn't want to give him answers, because as far as she knew, she didn't know them herself.

* * *

It was time for lunch. The moment the students were released, Midori bolted out of the classroom as fast as she could. She hadn't brought a lunch or money, but it didn't matter to her for at the moment she wasn't hungry. She couldn't even entertain the idea of putting food in her stomach.

The dark- haired girl was used to it though. Not feeling hungry, and when she was, not eating either way. She'd become so used to it after she became ill… At this point it didn't matter, none of it did. What mattered was not ever confronting Makoto and not ever letting herself get close to anyone else. Not anymore. Not again.

As much as she'd hate to admit it, Midori was sad. Sad and angry. She was sad that she had to leave the place she called home only to be welcomed to blinding lights and clear fluids. She was sad that she had to leave all her friends and most of her family for strangers dressed in colorful scrubs and blue face masks. And she was angry, angry because… Because why?

Midori found herself at the staircase, sweat slick on her skin and a churning feeling in her stomach. She leaned against the wall closest to her, right arm braced against the surface with her face buried into the crook of her elbow.

"I want to go home," she whispered to nobody. No one was around, no one could hear her plea. But then again, if someone were, she'd have never begged.

* * *

By the end of the day, tired and worn down, Midori dragged herself home. She had spotted Makoto waiting (waiting for who?- her?) at the school gate. They had both seen each other and the olive haired boy took a step towards her as though to talk to her, but she intercepted him and continued on her way.

Entering her small house, Midori slipped off her shoes and bag at the entrance and closed the door to her room. She lied on her bed, not caring if she wrinkled her uniform, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she knew sleep would not come to her. Instead she let her mind run. Run over the day and back into her memories of joyful children and a healthy body.

* * *

 _"Neh, neh! Ma-kun!"_

 _"What is it, Mi-chan?"_

 _Gray eyes sparkled up at a slightly taller boy, her eyes reminding him of melted silver._

 _"Are we going to get married?"_

 _Tachibana Makoto never thought his face could get so red and so fast, but the burning feeling on and even under his skin made him think otherwise._

 _"W-w-w-"_

 _"And do you think we're going to have kids together?"_

 _"M-M-Mi-chan!"_

 _"Because I love you and you love me, right?"_

 _"Y-yeah, b-b-but-"_

 _Ueno Midori reached over and grabbed his hand, "So then it's no problem. We're going to get married and grow old together! 'Cause that's what best friends do when they love each other."_

 _The little girl paused for a second contemplating. "That means we have to get married to Ha-kun too. So then we'll be an even bigger family!"_

 _"Mi-chan… I don't think that's how marriage works…"_

 _"But why not? You love me and Ha-kun and I love you and Ha-kun, and I'm pretty sure Ha-kun loves both you and me!"_

 _"Mi-chan…"_

* * *

"Midori-chan! I'm home," Ayaka called from the front of the house.

Said girl buried her head under her pillow. She didn't feel in the mood to have her mother prod at her for answers about her day. Midori just wanted some peace and quiet. She wanted to be left alone.

"Midori! We have guests," her mother called again.

Midori sat up in bed fast, her eyes flying open. The sudden movement threw the pillow off the bed and onto the floor.

' _Guests_!'

The black haired girl rushed out of her room. Who had her mother brought over?

A family of five greeted her sight, but what most caught her attention was a tall, broad boy with olive green hair and droopy green eyes.

"Hi, Mi-chan…"

* * *

 **Edited 8/3/17**


	3. To Be Deleted

Hey, guys. I'm literally the worst when it comes to updates. I disappeared over a year ago, idk why though I think it had something to do with me getting broken up with and then parties and going wild ensued. I'm back though! So I'll be updating. It'll take maybe a week or less to post a new chap up for each story, only cuz all that I had written and saved on here got deleted from how imactivr I became. I'm also doing this all mobile now, and typing on something with just by thumbs is diffiult af.

So hopefully everything goes well now.


End file.
